Parallels
by EspirituDelMar
Summary: Aizawa should have seen it coming. From the very first words Midoriya told his adopted son once he made it into the hero course, to their interactions afterward. He really should have seen this coming... after all, the way they were behaving was a near exact copy of how he behaved with a certain loud blond. And they ended up marrying.


Aizawa Shouta was a very observant man, both by nature and by necessity for his chosen career. He could analyze a situation quickly, pick up cues and tellings on his opponents to figure out their fighting style, and managed to keep an eye on 20 rowdy teenagers in a classroom.

Thing was, when he had to apply that to emotions, he wasn't as successful. He knew that when it came to emotional awareness and expression, he failed miserably at it.

That was why Aizawa should have seen this coming, but didn't. From the very first time he saw them at the sports festival, to the first words Midoriya Izuku told his adopted son when he finally made it to the hero course.

"I knew you could do it Shinsou-kun!" Were the words, a sunny smile accompanying them, "I told you so! With your quirk, you'll make a great hero!"

A near copy of what Hizashi had told him when he transferred to the hero course, smile included. And Aizawa, who had maintained a friendly-ish relationship with the boy he had saved in the exam, had reacted just like Hitoshi was right then: a slight blush on his face, eyes averted from the blinding smile, and a small mutter of 'thanks'.

Honestly, the similarities were all there. Their developing friendship, the sleepovers, the unconscious touches, the way they became extremely comfortable in each other's space.

So when Hitoshi, who was as emotionally constipated as himself, started avoiding the green-haired teen without giving an explanation, he shouldn't have been surprised. After all, he did the same when he realized his feelings for his best friend went beyond platonic.

But he was. And when he finally caught up, and realized what the future would probably hold, he couldn't help the loud, resigned sigh that escaped him.

"Why that grumpy face Sho?" Thin but strong arms wrapped around him, a head resting on his shoulder, and Aizawa relaxed slightly in the arms of his husband of eight years.

"Does that seem familiar to you 'Zashi?"

The loud blond looked at what his husband was implying, and couldn't repress a grin. There, in their house's backyard (which they could see from the living room's window), after presenting himself unannounced, Midoriya Izuku had finally cornered their elusive son and was earnestly talking while Hitoshi was blushing and looking away.

"Finally!" Hizashi gushed with glee. "Now, it shouldn't be long before..." He let out a squeal when Hitoshi, still blushing, finally blurted out something they couldn't hear but was obvious from his expression. Midoriya seemed frozen in place, and both adults feared for a second that this wasn't going where they thought, only for that fear to dissipate when a huge grin manifested in Midoriya's face, and the boy wrapped their son in a hug.

It was at this point when Aizawa, who was still wrapped in his husband's arms, moved them both away from the window, not wanting to see what came next.

"It was about time!" Hizashi exclaimed, seating himself on their sofa, Aizawa sitting next to him. Their positions swapped: now it was the gruff man who had an arm wrapped around Hizashi's waist, his head resting on the blond's shoulder.

"I mean, they were behaving so similar to how we did," continued the blond, "I knew it was close. But it was so frustrating to see them both dancing around it!" Hizashi grinned at his husband, "And it seems I wasn't the only one who noticed the similarities! But why were you so grumpy Sho? You should be happy for our son!"

"And I am," Shouta said, "I really am happy our son had his feelings reciprocated. But did it have to be the problem child?" He groaned.

"C'mmon Sho, it isn't that bad," Hizashi laughed.

Shouta placed both hands on the blond's shoulders and with a serious expression, looking at his husband dead in the eyes, he said: "Hizashi. If things go for them as they did for us, we are going to have Midoriya as our son-in-law." When Hizashi still didn't seem to get it Shouta shook him slightly and insisted, "Think back to all the trouble Midoriya has gotten himself in the last year. Think about all the trouble he'll get himself into in the future, and when he's finally a licensed hero. The worry we felt in the past and are feeling right now? Imagine how it will be when we get to know him as more as a student. When we have him as an official part of this family."

Hizashi paled. And groaned loudly.

"Exactly."

"I don't want to have white hairs Sho," whined the blond, "I'm too young to have white hairs, and it's the only thing I can see happening to it in the near future."

"Well, that could still not happen," Shouta rationalized, and any hope Hizashi felt at those words banished when Shouta smirked evilly, "You could just go bald from all the stress."

The loud screech Hizashi let out startled the two kissing teens in the garden, who separated with a heavy blush.

"Do you think we should go check everything's okay?" Izuku asked, glancing worriedly at the house.

"Nah, they'll be fine. This happens every now and then."

"O-oh. T-then, do you want to, y'know. Continue?"

"Absolutely."


End file.
